Blake the Badger
|type = Mascot |gender = Male |powercolor = Yellow |first = First Night Third Night (becomes active) |occupation = Mechanic and helper in The Popgoes Pizzeria |variations = Blake the Badger Lux Blake Epitome Blake Heartless Blake Blake X (cancelled) Dreamcatcher Blake (cancelled)}} Blake the Badger is the mechanic in The Popgoes Pizzeria. Description :"Blake the Badger is the technician and 'helper' for the Popgoes Pizzeria. His role during the day consists of helping kids with games, fixing small errors, and sometimes interacting with the other animatronics. :Blake is the second 'dreamcatcher' ornament replacement. His original, spiritual design was made to fight fears of 'The Mangle', but his child-friendly animatronic iteration, which you are used to, can not fight those fears since it has no features that negates The Mangle's. :During the gameplay of POPGOES 1, Blake will enter the server room and cut your phone's connection."''' ''- Blake's Memory Card'' Appearance Blake is an animatronic mascot based on the appearance of a European badger. He's black with grey stripes on his torso, resembling a jacket, and white stripes on his face. His eyes are yellow. He has electromagnetic hands that allow him to repair equipment in the pizzeria and hold a WeaselWare Phone. After Blake's model was optimised for POPGOES Reprinted, a lot of his parts on legs and hands have now got additional grey stripes. He also has claws on his hands and legs. Behavior During the day During the day, Blake works as a mechanic in the pizzeria. He's supposed to fix broken equipment and control the Server Room. His palm has magnetic pads, allowing him to hold metal objects, such as the WeaselWare phone. As a scarecrow Blake, named Pieces, was originally created as a "scarecrow" supposed to help Fritz by destroying one of his nightmares - Mangle. As a mechanic, he could tear Mangle, who was a pile of parts, apart. Like most of the scarecrows, Blake failed to help Fritz. He was designed with the idea of reuse later in The Popgoes Pizzeria, and because of that, he was created to be more kid-friendly, unable to defeat Mangle. Gameplay Blake becomes active on the Third Night. He starts sitting at the computer closest to the server room on the Left View from Strings' station. Every so often, he will go into the Server Room, and once in there, he will try to shut your Phone's connection to the WeaselWare. When Blake is inside, the monitor on the right will start showing a specific colour. The player has to click this colour on one of the buttons under the monitor, and then call Blake, using his button. After succeeding, Blake will come closer to Strings on the Left View, just to come back to his starting point and repeat his route. If the player will fail to call Blake fast enough, he will be unable to use the Phone and will begin to panic drastically. Trivia * Blake's name was picked as it had two origins. 'Blanc' meaning white, and 'Blaec' meaning black. Badgers have both colours. * Blake is one of the two animatronics to replace Morse the Mole, the other being Stone the Crow. Gallery POPGOES Blake Server.png Serverroom blake2.png Tqz9uSr.gif|Unused Blake in Server Room Serverroom blake.png Blake Jumpscare.gif|Blake's jumpscare Ezgif-2-947ec11b6c.gif|Blake's Full Jumpscare Spookystandyblake.png Blake Figurine.png JAHGm9B.gif|Unused jumpscare owbkcEn.png|Blake's Unused Death Screen POPGOES Reprinted SketchStr-Blake.png|A drawing of Blake Blueprint-Blake.png|A blueprint of Blake's head Greyprint-Blake.png|A greyprint of Blake's heart moduoe Blake-RemakeJumpscare.gif|Blake's reprinted jumpscare ReprintedDrawing008.png ReprintedDrawing007.png ReprintedDrawing018.png ReprintedDrawing22.png ReprintedDrawing21.png ReprintedDrawing09.png POPGOES Memories Memory_Card_02.png|Blake's Memory Card Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Popgoes Animatronics Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES 2015